


Legacy of the Primes

by TheDelta42



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Ultimus didn’t intend to come to Earth after Cybertron went dark, but separated from his fellow Autobots, he crashes down in the early years of WWII. With no plan or hope for rescue, he must make good of his new home.Based off of Son of the Stars by Elhini Prime on fanfiction.net
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, Jack Darby/Miko Nakadai
Kudos: 2





	Legacy of the Primes

**_ Legacy of the Primes _ **

**_ Chapter 1: Ultimus Prime _ **

Ultimus ducked under Thundercracker’s arm, before planting an uppercut into his chest, and shooting him through the spark. A crackle behind him, told Ulimus that Skywarp was trying to get the drop of him. Spinning around, Ultimus released a shot into the Decepticon’s head, the Seeker falling to the ground as his spark went out.

As sudden as the chaos started, the Decepticons vanished, allowing Ultimus to take a stock check of his surroundings. The corpses of Autobots and Decepticons were scattered around him, many of the Wreckers Ultimus had been fighting with lay dead.

Slowly, Ultimus put his rifle away.

 _“To all Autobot forces,”_ Came His father’s voice over the comms, _“Cybertron is lost, everyone is to find a transport and depart the planet. Our only hope for Cybertron’s restoration, is the All Spark. Search for it, Autobots. Search for it to rebuild our home.”_

The message ended, leaving Ultimus standing in the silence. A couple of klicks away, he spotted a Decepticon fighter.

**_ LOTP _ **

The fighter crashed hard in the field, sending dirt flying into the air. Ultimus groaned, before shooting through the Canopy of the fighter. The first thing Ultimus saw and heard of the new world was the shouting. A small projectile bounced off his armour. Ultimus turned and looked at the small creature that shot him. Ultimus scowled and aimed his cannon at the creature, right before a hammer collided with his chest.

“Get back, Decepticon!” Yelled an Autobot, kicking Ultimus in the leg.

“What the- Bulldog?!” Exclaimed Ultimus, catching himself as he fell.

“What?” Said the Autobot, finally looking at Ultimus, “Trion?”

Ultimus gave a short laugh, “I’ve been named since then.”

Bulldog helped Ultimus to his feet, “Oh, right, yeah, they call you Ultimus now, don’t they?”

“Yeah, where in the pit have you been?” Asked Ultimus, looking around, “This place isn’t exactly visitor friendly.”

“That’s because there’s a war going on.” Said one of the creatures, getting Ultimus’s attention.

“What are those things?” Asked Ultimus, moving towards them.

“Human beings, natives of this world.” Said Bulldog, as a shell hit Ultimus in the back.

“What in the All Spark?” Demanded Ultimus, before spinning around and firing a shot in the direction the shell came from.

Ultimus fired three more shots, before turning and looking down at the humans.

“A war, huh?” Asked Ultimus, emptying the chamber of his cannon.

Ultimus remained with the humans for several decades, through the end of the first war and through the second. Ultimus took the time to modify his holoform to resemble a human teenager, as well as give himself a name, Jack Darby.

Ultimus was dragged from his memories by Arcee kicking his side.

“Wake up, Optimus wants us.” Said Arcee, as Ultimus shifted into his robot mode.

“Oh, boy!” Said Ultimus, sarcastically, “I wonder what it is, could it have something to do with the loud screams we’ve been hearing from Crosshairs?”

“No, different problem.” Retorted Arcee, as she and Ultimus walked into the main area of the new base.

Ultimus stopped at the sight of Joyce.

“What’s he doing here?” Snarled Ultimus, drawing one of his cannons from sub-space.

“Ratchet’s almost finished his treatment,” Said Arcee, making Ultimus lower his cannon, “Joyce is delivering more scrap metal to fix him with.”

Ratchet had been in a dire state when the other Autobots found him, apparently Ratchet and Lockdown had a history and Lockdown wanted to keep Ratchet alive. Ultimus and the other Autobots had been surprised when they found Ratchet sitting in a cell next to Optimus with one of his legs missing.

Ultimus scowled at the memory, just as Bulkhead and Konton rolled into the base, following Hound and Drift.

“Prime.” Said Hound, in way of greeting, “These two clowns just scanned their new alts.”

Ultimus nodded, as Bulkhead stood up, “Trion! Why didn’t you tell me he was on this marble?!”

Ultimus sighed, knowing Hound didn’t know about his past with the Wreckers. Hound looked confused, before realisation dawned on him.

“I’m not talking about it.” Said Ultimus, immediately cutting across Hound’s questions, “If there’s nothing else, I’ll be going.”

Ultimus transformed and drove off, leaving the four Autobots behind him. Ultimus stopped, his alts parking brake giving a whine. Ultimus silently made a note to scan a new alt, as a black and pink SUV rolled up beside him.

“Base getting to ya?” Asked Konton, activating her holoform, a 15-year-old Japanese girl.

Ultimus activated his own holoform and leaned against his vehicle mode. Jack looked at Konton with tired eyes, “How am I supposed to work with Humans, after being hunted by them for near a decade?”

“I know I’m not one to talk,” Said Konton, hopping onto her hood, “but you cannot hold the many responsible for the actions of the few.”

“What idealistic slagger told you that?” Asked Jack, watching the vehicles drive past.

“His name was Ultimus Prime, commanding officer of the Wreckers and my best friend.” Said Konton, making Jack stiffen, “Prime, I can begin to imagine what you and the others were put through, but, please, talk to us.”

Jack flickered from existence, before Ultimus started to drive off, Konton following suit. Konton followed Ultimus, before they passed a black semi that resembled the alt mode Optimus had when he first arrived on Earth. Ultimus felt his form shift to accommodate his new alt mode. Ultimus’s alt was a blue and black Peterbilt truck, some of his old parts falling off as he drove.

Ultimus stopped and transformed and examined himself, the first thing her notice was how much he looked like his Sire when Optimus first arrived on Earth.

“That’s what you were going to do?” Asked Konton, in disbelief, “Why didn’t you say anything? I thought you were driving off to sulk!”

“I don’t sulk.” Said Ultimus, walking towards the road, “Race you back to base?”

Konton smirked and was off like a shot. Ultimus smiled, before transforming and following her.

**_ LOTP _ **

“Wait,” Said Ultimus, frowning, “There’s an unknown source of Energon either in, around or underneath that school?”

Optimus nodded, as Ultimus and Konton shared a look.

“Why do I get the sinking feeling that we’re getting volunteered for a mission we’re not going to like?” Asked Ultimus, sending his Sire a pleading look.

“Both you and Konton are the equivalent ages that are commonly found in the school,” Said Optimus, making Ultimus’s spark drop, “both of you are to enter the school as students and investigate and locate the source of the energon readings.”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Asked Konton, folding her arms across her chassis.

“The humans that hid me live nearby,” Said Ultimus, getting surprised looks from the rest of the team, “I’m sure they’ll be happy to help.”

“I’ll see about locating some NEST agents to provide cover for Konton.” Said Lennox, making his presence known to Ultimus.

“We really need to put a bell on you.” Said Ultimus, as Ratchet hobbled out of the Med Bay.

Ratchet was doing his best to act normal, despite the scar that presented itself where his leg had been re-attached by Jolt.

“Optimus,” said Ratchet, getting Optimus’s attention, “Three more Autobot life signs have come online.”

“Do you have any identification for them, Ratchet?” Asked Optimus, turning to the aging medic.

“Mirage and Topspin are assigned to two of them, however, I’m not sure who the third one is.” Said Ratchet, returning to the monitors.

“I doubt it’s Roadbuster, since he decided to leave Earth to look for his comrades.” Said Ultimus, his optics narrowing, “Sideswipe and Leadfoot were slaughtered by Cemetery Wind, Sunstreaker was offlined just as he arrived here.”

Optimus glared at the signal, before both he and Ultimus stiffened.

 _‘Dusk.’_ Said Ultimus, through the bond her had with Optimus.

“Ratchet, open a ground bridge at their coordinates,” Commanded Optimus, as Ultimus readied himself to go through the bridge with Bumblebee and Hot Rod flanking him, “Autobots, Roll Out!”

Optimus, Ultimus, Bumblebee and Hot Rod transformed and drove through the bridge. The four Autobots all braked, so they didn’t collide with Mirage and Topspin. The six Autobots shifted into their robot modes, all on edge, unsure if this was a Decepticon trick. A jet flew overhead, before transforming and landing in front of them.

“Skyfyre.” Said Ultimus, getting a laugh from the Femme.

Optimus and Ultimus found themselves on the receiving end of a crushing hug from the Femme.

“I felt you both cry out in pain and then go silent.” Whispered Skyfyre, before she took a step back, “You both lost your wings.”

“It’s been a rough few years.” Said Ultimus, getting a snort from Bumblebee.

“Bee.” Whispered Skyfyre, before rushing towards the mech that was like a brother and giving him a crushing hug of his own.

“Sky,” Said Ultimus, stepping towards her, “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker-”

“They’re here?!” Grinned Skyfyre, looking around for the twins, “Where are they?!”

“…Dusk,” Said Ultimus, “Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were cornered and offlined by Humans and Lockdown.”

Skyfyre froze in her spot, her Spark freezing, “W-what about Ben and Amber?”

“We don’t know,” Said Ultimus, “They might’ve been killed with the Witwickys when they managed to trick some of us out of hiding. It’s how they got Leadfoot and Sideswipe.”

Skyfyre froze, before she slowly looked at Ultimus, “You said us.”

“I was leading a group of Autobots, Sideswipe, Leadfoot, Mirage and Topspin among them, Sam contacted us and said he had a lead on Dad,” Said Ultimus, shame filling his tone, “When we arrived, humans and Lockdown ambushed us, I was Lockdown’s primary focus, he made sure to clip my wings. While he did that, Humans slaughtered Leadfoot and Sideswipe, I should’ve gone alone.”

“How’d you escape?” Asked Skyfyre, her face unreadable.

“I didn’t.” Said Ultimus, “KSI decided they needed a ‘living subject’ so they could ‘crack the code’.”

“We found him in a dire state,” Said Bumblebee, making Skyfyre look at him, “it was a miracle we found him alive and another miracle that Ratchet was taken alive as well.”

Skyfyre looked at her brother, quietly taking note of the scars that covered his chassis.

“And the humans?” Asked Skyfyre, her tone unreadable.

“Nest and the remnants of the TRF are at the base,” Said Optimus, “Once news of Cemetery Wind’s actions were made public, the TRF was given orders to only kill if there was believed to be immediate danger to human life, any Autobots they captured were kept in a facility separate from Decepticons.”

“Only because they didn’t want a repeat of the Tokyo incident.” Muttered Mirage, getting a loud snort from Topspin.

Skyfyre didn’t say anything, as the other Autobots headed for the ground bridge. Ultimus gently guided her through, just as Ratchet finished hitting Hound with a wrench.

“What’d we miss?” Asked Ultimus, as Hound cradled his helm.

“This fragging idiot just blew up the research lab,” Grumbled Ratchet, “taking Crosshairs leg with him.”

Ultimus leaned to the side and saw a complaining Crosshairs with Jolt attempting to re-attach his leg.

“Nice.” Said Ultimus and Skyfyre simultaneously.

Neither Prime saw the wrenches coming.

**_ LOTP _ **

Ultimus pounded his fist on the closed door, he’d taken his human form via his legacy. Every Prime, both born and chosen, had a Legacy, Optimus’s was that he was nigh indestructible, Skyfyre’s was the ability to withstand and generate incredibly hot fires, and Ultimus’s was the ability to change races, something he’d taken advantage of in his early days when hunting Decepticons on Earth. Ultimus remembered when his Grand-Sire explained it to him, Sentinel’s Legacy was the ability to see into the Future and he’d seen the war coming, he just never expected his eldest to be the one to start it. Sentinel had explained to him what his powers were and how they worked. Sentinel had also been the one to officially name him a Prime.

The door opened, revealing a 16-year-old boy with black hair and blue-silver eyes.

“Jack?” Asked the boy, shocked.

“Hey, Si’.” Said Jack, just as the boy launched himself at Jack.

“Mom’s gonna be so happy to see you.” Said the boy, into Jack’s shirt.

The Darby’s had hidden Ultimus when humanity had initially turned on the Autobots, Ultimus had been forced to break his cover when Cemetery Wind decided to come knocking. Savoy had held a gun to Simon’s head, only removing it when Ultimus had appeared from behind a hedge. Jasper remembered Ultimus’s and, ultimately, Cemetery Wind’s actions.

Simon excitedly pulled Jack inside. Across town, Konton was settling into her new alias; Miko Nakadai.

“I still think this isn’t going to work.” Said Miko, looking at herself in a mirror.

“It’ll work, as long as you don’t blow your cover.” Said Michaels, one of the NEST Agents.

Miko scowled and stomped up the stairs.

**_ LOTP _ **

Jack slowly walked around the school building, his optics scanning for unusual heat signatures. After finding nothing, Jack sighed and started to head inside, only to bump into a short human, with wild brown hair and red glasses.

“S-sorry.” Said the boy, looking up at Jack.

“Don’t worry about it.” Dismissed Jack, before freezing.

Looking down, Jack found the boy had walked off, quickly turning and staring after the boy, Jack activated his comm, “Konton, I found the source of the energon signature, it’s a human boy.”


End file.
